


Martian Mistress

by msparx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Futanari, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: M'gann secretly gets Superboy worked up in the showers, and the two spend "quality time" together.





	1. Martian Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Young Justice and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of DC comics, Brandon Vietti, and Greg Weisman. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Connor felt disgusting. From head to toe, he was covered in purplish muck and slime. It was caked on his clothes and smeared across his skin, so much so that it was hard to tell where the grime ended and skin and clothing began. His signature S-shield was hidden completely from view.

_Fucking Clayface,_ he thought bitterly, growling lightly deep in his throat. Today marked the team's third battle with the mud monster in as many months. It seemed that no prison could hold that bastard. You could practically set a clock to his escapes.

The rest of Team Alpha filed past him as he slowly walked out of Mount Justice's Zeta tube; Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Zatanna, and Robin. Of course, no one else anywhere near as filthy as he was. As the team's designated "heavy hitter," he was often the one on the front lines, drawing the brunt of the attacks while the others could safely use their powers from a distance. Not that he minded being the distraction, but it often led to him getting…dirty.

He half-listened to his teammate's chatter around him, his Alpha teammates congratulating each other on a mission well done, and the others eagerly asking for details about the fight. Superpowers or no, they were still kids after all, not that any of them would readily admit it.

" _Oye,_ Superboy," Blue Beetle called. "I think you gotta a little something on your face, _hermano!"_ He tapped his cheek with a finger to emphasize his point.

Connor smirked, scraping off a glob of muck and flinging it in Blue's direction. "Maybe you should try getting your hands dirty more often, rookie. Besides, it's supposed to be good for the skin."

"I thought that was cum," Wally called from the other side of the room, earning him groans of disgust from some of the female members, and a slap from Artemis.

Connor felt arms circle around his waist, pulling him to a stop. He didn't even need to turn around to know whom they belonged to.

"You're gonna get dirty if you do that, M'gann," he said wryly.

The Martian girl giggled behind him. "I don't mind so much. Besides, I missed you. We've been so busy lately that I've hardly seen you this past week. And-" She pitched her voice low, for his ears only, a low, throaty whisper in his ear. "-Sometimes it's fun to get dirty!"

Inwardly, Connor shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the shy, quiet, reserved Martian girl he'd met five years ago had changed so much. She was still reserved, although she'd gotten a lot better with her self-confidence after that whole mess with the Light, but once they were alone, just the two of them, she became a whole different person, aggressive, vocal, and more than a little controlling. Not that he minded, of course. That was just one of the things he loved about her.

As quickly as that, M'gann was back to her usual self, coming around to face him. He'd been right; she _had_ gotten muck all over her suit. Her white and red shirt was now smeared with purple, as was her blue skirt. There were even a few globs in her long red hair, as well as on her freckled green chin. But she waved her hands over herself, pulling the grime off of her skin and clothes with her powers, before tossing the mass into a garbage bin. If only it were that easy for _him_ to get clean.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked, beaming up at him. "We're all going into town for Karen's birthday."

Connor glanced behind him at Bumblebee, now chatting excitedly with the rest of the team members. She was relatively new to the team, having only joined a few months ago, and everyone was still trying to make her feel welcome.

"I'll have to catch up," he replied. He flicked another glob off of himself. "I have a feeling Karen wouldn't like it if I showed up like this. I'll see you later." He gave her a peck on the cheek, careful not to get anymore mud on her – not that she would have minded – and moved on towards the showers.

With his back to her, Connor didn't see the gleam in M'gann's eyes as she hungrily eyed his retreating form.

* * *

In the large communal showers, Connor simply stood under the faucet, letting the water cascade down himself. Mud slid from his skin, pooling around his feet momentarily before being whisked down the drain. The water itself would have been scalding to anyone else, but he barely felt it through his Kryptonian skin. Well, half Kryptonian, at least. He sighed. It felt good to be clean again.

Unbeknownst to him, hidden eyes watched his every move, and a wicked grin split her face as she started her work.

As Connor lathered himself up, his thoughts started drifting. Mostly to M'gann. Almost out of nowhere, he found himself thinking about that first night they'd spent together, about four years ago…

_She was nervous, he could tell that much. Truthfully, he wasn't much better off. He'd never done anything like this, and she was so beautiful, and…_

_Hesitantly, he touched her cheek. She was warm, flushed in fact, the red color standing out vividly on her green cheeks. On impulse, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her right tit. She sucked in air, arched her back and pushed her globe into his hand. It was soft and firm. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and she let out a small moan. Emboldened, he squeezed harder, and she cried out, in pain it sounded like._

" _I'm sorry!" He immediately let go of her, clasping her head in both hands to tilt her face up._ Stupid! _He screamed at himself. He knew he was much stronger than she was, knew he could hurt her if he wasn't careful, and now…_

_He blinked. He'd expected to see pain in her soft amber eyes, but instead, they were filled with something else. Hunger. Lust._

" _More!" she whispered huskily._

_Before he knew what was happening, she'd pulled him on top of her, and he set himself to work, hands moving, groping and grasping awkwardly, egged on by her gasps and moans. Every time he thought he was hurting her and tried to back off, she pulled him back, the fire in her eyes growing larger._

Connor blinked, coming back to himself. Where had that come from? Suddenly feeling a weight between his legs, he looked down and groaned. His cock had sprung to life in the wake of the memory, standing stiffly erect at an impressive ten inches. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was coming in to see him, before remembering that everyone was out celebrating Karen's birthday. Still, it was a little embarrassing. The major drawback of having communal showers was the possibility of popping a boner mid-shower with four or five other guys around. He'd learned long ago to keep his mind from drifting to certain areas while he was showering, even if he was alone. At least, he thought he had.

Growling, he willed his erection to go away, but it remained stubbornly. Worse, he was still bombarded with memories from that night.

_M'gann slowly licked all along his throbbing shaft, from base to head, while she played with his balls. Connor groaned, feeling her hot tongue slither along his length, probing all around for his most sensitive spots. Of course, she could find them, using her telepathy to tell what spots he felt the most. Using that, she made him twitch and moan, clawing at the bed sheets as he felt himself building towards orgasm._

_Suddenly she took him in her mouth, swallowing his cock almost all the way down. Connor heard her choke and cough before she relaxed her throat to let him slide down. For his part, he gasped loudly, almost cumming right there. It was sheer force of will that let him hold onto his wad, or maybe M'gann was doing something to help. He hadn't thought to ask her about things like that. But right now, all thoughts fled as she started to bob up and down, sliding his shaft in and out of her mouth and down her throat. Her tongue wrapped around him, licking and tickling him, driving him into a lust-filled frenzy._

Connor panted, leaning on the wall with one hand. If at all possible, his cock was even harder now, straining and throbbing for release. A thick vein running down the length pulsed with every heartbeat. Under the cover of her camouflage, she licked her lips, watching her work pay off.

Wanton lust clouded Connor's mind. Suddenly he was hot in a way that the water alone couldn't make him. Without realizing it, his free hand shot down between his legs and started pumping. There was no buildup to it. His hand blurred as he stroked himself, every muscle in his body straining for release. And still the images came.

_Slowly, he slid himself into her, gasping at the tight wetness that suddenly engulfed his cock. M'gann gasped as well, feeling herself stretch around the foreign object_

_Connor leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, rolled it with his tongue, and bit down, a little harder than he'd intended. M'gann didn't seem to mind. She squirmed and gasped under him, tangling her fingers in his hair._

_His mind was starting to cloud, all reservations he'd had earlier completely gone. A small part of his brain screamed at himself that it was dangerous to lose control this much, but he shoved it aside. All he cared about was this little green girl writhing under his body. Slowly, he withdrew himself, then plunged back inside hard._

A loud groan ripped free of Connor's throat. Normally, he would have been much more careful, his hyper-enhanced ears straining for even the hint that someone was coming down the hall that led to the showers. Not that he made a habit of jacking off there regularly, or at all for that matter. But now he didn't care. He didn't care if the entire team walked in on him right then and there. The only thought in his lust-addled mind was the need to cum.

Normally it didn't take him very long to cum. When he _did_ do it by himself, it was usually just a few minutes, but he was coming up on half an hour, and his orgasm was still torturously eluding him. He could feel the pressure behind his balls, so close, but he still couldn't reach climax. If he'd been in any other state of mind, he would have marveled at his super-human stamina. Without that, he would have had to switch hands several times by now.

_Connor panted with each thrust, using his hands to pull the Martian girl's ass further onto his cock. M'gann, on hands and knees, panted with him, pushing herself back, trying to get more inside of her. Every thrust hit her back wall, but still she wanted more. Her pussy walls were pulsing, quivering, massaging his entire length. He wouldn't realize until later that she did it on purpose, trying to push him over the edge, to release his hot cum inside of her._

_On a whim, Connor grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled, forcing her head back sharply. M'gann gasped, taken by surprise, but she didn't say anything, so he kept his grip. His thighs slapped lewdly against her ass with every thrust, and Connor could feel a pressure building. He had masturbated before, and recognized the sensation._

" _M'gann," he grunted. "M'gann, I-I'm gonna…gonna cum!"_

_M'gann turned her head as much as his grip would let her, smiling lasciviously through her sweat plastered hair._

" _Cum inside me, Superboy! Fill my pussy with your cum!"_

_And he came. Roaring, the pressure burst and he pumped what felt like gallons of cum deep inside of her. Her pussy walls clamped down in their own orgasm, milking every last drop out of him._

_It seemed to him that his orgasm lasted for hours, endless waves of pleasure shooting through him like electricity. When he finally ran down, and every ounce was squeezed out of his cock, he fell forward, pinning M'gann to the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs. His hand found hers, and their fingers laced together._

" _I love you," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her shoulder._

_She chuckled warmly, still feeling his shaft firmly planted in her pussy. "I love you, too."_

Finally, the dam burst. With a shout, Connor came harder than he ever had. Thick, ropey strands plastered the wall, covering it in a thick layer that was beyond the reach of the water. With a sharp crack, the tiles under his hand shattered, a few pieces tinkling to the floor.

In his post-orgasmic bliss, time seemed to stand still for Connor. His heart was beating so fast, it was a wonder his ribcage could contain it. His hand still worked slowly on a cock that was still rock hard, gently working the last of his cum out. It took him several minutes to realize that his wasn't the only hand stroking him. He started and glanced behind him.

"Not bad," M'gann said, letting her camouflage slip away. She wore a salacious smile, and nothing else. Her right hand continued to stroke Connor, while her other played with a very obviously wet pussy. "Now how about round two?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Shower Romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the showers, M'gann finishes what she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

"M'gann…" Connor huffed, still breathing hard. His legs wobbled slightly, and his vision was somewhat blurry. It had been a _very_ intense orgasm. "M'gann, what…what are you – "

"Shh," she cut him off with a finger to his lips. Her smile deepened, and she stroked his cock harder. Despite how hard he'd just cum, his desire started to rise once again. "I meant what I said earlier: we've barely seen each other this week." Her grin widened, and she chuckled throatily. "And we're both long overdue for a proper fucking!"

Connor moaned as her fingers found a particular sensitive area on his dick. She had the uncanny ability to find those. He suspected that she used her telepathy, but every time he'd asked, she just smiled wickedly and went back to work on him. Now, with his mouth parted slightly, she slipped the finger she'd used to hush him inside. It was covered in her pussy juices, and he closed his lips around the digit, using his tongue to clean it off. He savored the taste of her, sharp and sweet, and moaned again, deep in his throat.

M'gann moaned as well. She always enjoyed having her fingers sucked, feeling his tongue lapping at them. Just the thought of it was enough to her even wetter than she already was, and after the show Connor had just put on for her, she hadn't thought that was even possible.

The Martian girl leaned in suddenly and kissed the side of her boyfriend's neck. This was something _he_ enjoyed. She alternated between dragging her tongue up and down and grazing the skin with her teeth. Soon she had him panting and groaning, one hand flexing on the cracked tile wall, the other trying to urge her to go faster on his cock. She stubbornly refused, however. It was much more fun to work him up slowly.

She spun him around, then pushed him back against the wall. When he tried to push himself off, she wrapped him up in telekinetic bands and forced him back again. She grabbed both his wrists with her power and forced them over his head. In less than a few seconds, he was completely helpless for her, just the way she liked it. He struggled in vain against his invisible bonds, desperate to get free, desperate to get to her. But she wouldn't let him. Not yet at least.

"Tell me," she said, trailing her fingernails across his muscled chest. She occasionally let her fingers dip down, across his stomach and to his hips, dangerously close to his throbbing cock, but she always brought them back up again without making contact. "Tell me what you want."

"M'gann," he whispered, urgent. He tried to thrust himself at her, but her power held him fast. "M'gann, please…"

She leaned down, tongue snaking out, and flicked it across one of his nipples. His breath caught, and he threw his head back. She bit down, and he gasped loudly, trying again to push his cock toward her, toward release.

"Tell me," she whispered again. "You have to tell me."

It took a few moments for Connor to regain some control over his breathing, but finally, he managed to croak out. "I – I want you to s – suck me!"

She grinned, dragging her tongue across the taut muscles in his chest. She made sure that her breasts, with their hard nipples, grazed against him, making him shiver with need.

"Beg me," she whispered.

"M'gann…M'gann, please…"

"Beg me, Connor!" This time, more firmly.

"Please, M'gann!" He threw back his head and bellowed. "Please, suck my cock! Please suck my – gaaah!"

He cut off as the Martian dropped to her knees and instantly shoved the entirety of his cock down her throat. He was big, but with her powers, she'd never had any trouble deepthroating him like this. She could simply expand her mouth and throat to accommodate his girth. Not only that, but with his cock sheathed in her mouth like this, she could stroke his shaft all over with a tongue that could suddenly wrap all the way around it several times over. The result was that Connor began thrashing against her bonds, making guttural, half-animal noises as she quickly brought him right up to the edge. Up to, but not over it, of course.

She bobbed back and forth, rubbing his cock both with her mouth and with her tongue, watching with delight and lust as he squirmed against the wall. She could keep him like this as long as she wanted, using her powers to continuously keep him from cumming. It might have seemed cruel to anyone else, but Connor loved it, and M'gann especially loved the massive load of jizz he bequeathed unto her when she finally did let him cum.

As suddenly as she'd started, she pulled herself off, letting his cock fall out with an audible _pop._ He whimpered slightly at the loss, flexing his hips as if to put it back in himself.

Before he could say anything, however, she pulled him away from the wall, rotated him into a face-up position, then lowered him to the wet floor. She kept his face out of the torrent from the showerhead

He looked up at her with lust-filled eyes as she walked over to stand above his head. The water ran down her emerald skin in rivulets, mixing with juices flowing out of her cunt. She rubbed at her bald mound gently, and bit her lip to stop a small squeal of pleasure.

"You're having too much fun, Connor," she said. "And as much as I enjoy sucking your cock, I want – no, I _need_ to have more!"

With that, she sank down to her knees, then pushed her pussy into the half-Kryptonian's face. She immediately felt his tongue bury itself as deep inside of her as it could go, and let out a small sigh. She wasn't the only one with an uncanny knack for finding sweet spots. Even without telepathy to guide him, his tongue lapped at her most sensitive spots, deep inside her love canal. It didn't take long before she was in a state almost like he had been just a few moments ago: head thrashing, moaning loudly, fingers digging into his legs as she braced herself. She jerked his cock with one hand, but wasn't able to focus enough to do more.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried. Connor might be able to stay silent while he was in the throes of passion, but she'd never been able to hold it in. "Fuck yes, Connor! Eat that green Martian pussy! Lick up all my pussy juice!"

Connor redoubled his efforts, slurping up her juices and making his tongue dance inside of her. His hands were still bound, this time outstretched to his sides, but he'd never needed his fingers to make his girlfriend cum. All he needed was his mouth. His cock strained upward, throbbing and pulsing to a point where it was almost painful. But he knew M'gann would take care of him. And the end result was well worth the wait.

"Shit!" M'gann yelled. She really had taken to Earth curses. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Shit, Connor, I'm gonna fucking cum!"

True to her word, M'gann let out an ear-piercing shriek and came, throwing her head back to howl. Her legs clamped down around Connor's head, and she felt her juices oozing out of her. Connor gulped most of the delicious treat down, but some managed to escape him, running down his face to mix with the water and swirl down the drain.

M'gann's cries died down slowly. She always took a long time to cum, and she could draw it out even further with her abilities. Soon enough, however, she collapsed on top of Connor, breathing raggedly, her head just inches from his cock. She still jerked him, though weakly.

"Uh, M'gann?" Connor asked. He couldn't shake her awake with his hands, tied down as he was, but he wriggled his hips until she stirred.

She crawled around to face him on trembling hands and knees, then pressed herself flat on top of him. She was grinning again, and with her wet hair hanging down around her face, her cheeks flushing pale rose, and her amber eyes sparkling, it was the most beautiful sight Connor had ever seen.

She kissed him briefly, then said, "Thanks, Connor. You always know how to make me scream!"

"I can do it again, if you're up to it?"

"Oh yeah?" She scooted back, then began rubbing her ass cheeks against his hard cock. She rubbed up, then back down, giggling when she drew a shuddering moan out of him. "Do you think you're ready to fuck me?"

"Y – yes!" he groaned.

"Then say it," she cooed. "Say, 'M'gann, I want to fuck your tight Martian cunt!'"

"I – I…M'gann, I want, I _need,_ to fuck your tight Martian cunt! Please!"

M'gann could have dragged it out, making him beg and plead until he was half-crazed with lust. At the moment, however, all she could think about was that half-Kryptonian cock stretching her out. So, without another word, she rose up, positioned herself, then plunged smoothly all the way down on him.

M'gann could control all of her muscles. She could have made her pussy looser, to better fit Connor's thick cock inside her. However, she simply couldn't get over the feeling she got when her tiny cunt was stretched so much. It was pure heaven, pure bliss! She closed her eyes, letting out a tiny whimper, feeling herself stretch out so wonderfully. Connor let his head fall back, groaning more audibly and thrusting himself up to sheath her more fully.

She began to grind at first, rocking her hips back and forth without pulling any of him out. Her moans became louder as his cock rubbed against certain spots within her, and he did as well with the added friction. M'gann leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest, then started the real fun.

She made shallow thrusts at first, barely withdrawing more than an inch before pushing it back inside. Eventually, she picked up the pace, sliding more and more out of her, then slamming herself back down.

"Oooooh!" she moaned. "I love that Kryptonian cock deep in my cunt!" Connor, grunting underneath her, was too far gone to correct her on his genetics.

After what felt like an eternity to the both of them, an eternity of slow, shallow, gentle thrusts, M'gann began to ride him in earnest. Her bounces pulled all but the smallest part of the cockhead out of her before ramming back down, pushing the shaft all the way to her womb. The showers were soon filled with the _flap flap flap_ of skin on skin as the Martian's ass hit the half-Kryptonian's thighs. Soon after that, she started to scream.

"Oh fuck, fill my cunt with that giant cock!"

This time, Connor couldn't resist joining her. "Fuck that cock, M'gann! Fuck it hard!"

It went on for sometime. M'gann held both of their orgasms at bay, drawing them out to make them that much sweeter. Eventually, she released his hands, and they flew to encircle her. His added strength made the two of them pound together, screaming each other's names. Some small part of Connor worried about hurting her, but the larger majority didn't care in the least.

"Connor…Connor, I'm gonna cum! You're cock's gonna make me cum, again!"

"I'm close, M'gann. Fuck, I'm so close!"

"Don't pull out," she warned. "Cum inside. Shoot your load in my cunt!"

That was all it took. Connor roared, pulling M'gann fully onto his cock. Deep inside, she felt his twitch once, twice, and then cum poured from him. She felt the hot liquid coat the inside of her pussy, and finally let herself fall over the edge. Her scream joined his, melding together, as her pussy walls clamped down around him. They contracted, again and again, trying to milk every last drop from him.

As it always did when they were together, time stood still. Everything else vanished, and it was just the two of them, locked together, sharing themselves with one another. Centuries seemed to pass, and it was just the two of them. Forever.

* * *

Some time later, M'gann opened her eyes to the sound of running water. She felt at her side, and found Connor, passed out beside her. She grinned. It wasn't the first time he'd made her cum so hard that she'd blacked out, but it was the first time they both had lost consciousness. Life on the team was always…interesting.

She crawled closer beside him, pulling herself tight to his side. She didn't care if anyone found them like that. More than once, the two of them had woken up the entire mountain with their lovemaking. She laid a hand on top of his chest, then closed her eyes.

 _Damn,_ she thought, her mind growing fuzzy. _We missed Karen's birthday after all…_

**To Be Concluded**


	3. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann gives Conner a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Connor woke slowly, gradually. He remembered the shower, and M'gann, but nothing after that.

 _Must've passed out._ The thought moved sluggishly through his mind. That was new. He could recall nights, more than a few, when his efforts had driven M'gann into blissful sleep, but never him. He couldn't recall having an orgasm that powerful, either. He smiled at the memory. His girlfriend truly was something else.

He found he was lying on a bed, and tried to sit up. He snapped to sudden alertness when he found that he couldn't. Eyes popping open, he took in the scene around him.

It was M'gann's room he was in. That calmed him somewhat. He still had recurring nightmares of waking up back in his tiny, sheltered pod at Cadmus, hundreds of feet away from the surface, from the sun. From M'gann. That thought hurt him more than anything else.

He _was_ in a bed, he found, and naked to boot. He lay stretched out over the covers, his arms splayed to either side. Trying to move them was useless as well. Whatever held his body also held his arms. Or rather, _who_ held his body and arms. He relaxed when he put the pieces together.

"Good," M'gann said, stepping out of the shadows. "You're awake."

It had happened before. This was not, by any means, the first time he'd been "kidnapped" in his sleep and woken up in her bed, tied down with her telekinesis for her pleasure. On nights like those, she was merciless, teasing endlessly, making him beg and squirm for her touch, beg for a release that was hours in the making. She was a master at bringing him right up to the edge, using her powers to suppress his orgasm until she thought he had earned it. He loved every second of it.

"Should we get started?" She asked, and Connor nodded eagerly. Just the memory of nights like this were enough to make his erection return full force, despite their activity in the showers not so long ago.

M'gann waved her hand, and a length of black cloth rose from the bedside table to wrap itself around Connor's head, covering his eyes and plunging him into darkness. He frowned. That was new.

Almost instantly, he felt fingertips brushing across the skin of his thigh, tracing a path toward his crotch. In response, his cock twitched and strained. Connor moaned when he felt her fingernails scrape delicately along its underside, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Do you like that, Connor?" He heard her from his right and turned his head. He bit back another ragged groan as he answered.

"Yes, M'gann."

Suddenly the nails dug into his cock hard and he cried out. He realized his mistake and hastily corrected himself.

"Y – yes, ma'am! I – aaahn! – I love it, ma'am!"

The pressure lessened, and the fingers resumed their tender stroking.

"Good boy," she cooed. Connor felt cool air blow across his cockhead, quickly followed by a hot tongue, the barest flick of contact that made him hiss. "Very good boy."

He felt other hands now, all over him, raking nails across his chest, pinching hard at his nipples, caressing and fondling his thighs. It seemed that every inch of his body was being impossibly touched by roaming digits and hands. Impossible except for her, of course, with her shape-shifting abilities. She'd never done that before either, and some small part of him wondered what kind of sight that would be. The other, larger part of him gasped and moaned with each contact, making inarticulate noises as he steadily built towards what he could feel would be another powerful orgasm.

"Such a good boy you are, Connor," M'gann breathed in his ear, followed by a sharp nip of her teeth. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes!" His voice came out as a whispering whine in between his panting and groaning. "Yes, ma'am, it feels so good!"

"How much do you like it, Connor? Answer me!" For a moment, those hands and fingers dug hard into his flesh, only to return to their tender ministrations.

"I – I love it so – mmm! – so much, ma'am! It's so fucking good!"

"Do you want to cum, Connor?" Her whole hand, one of them at least, was wrapping around his stiff cock, leisurely stroking the entire length. Connor could only whimper, nodding emphatically. He was so close. His cock was so hard, and her hands, all of those hands, felt so good, he was going to –

Suddenly, the hands vanished, leaving behind only the memory of their touch. At the same time, his urge to cum disappeared. It wasn't as if he'd been brought slowly back down from the edge. The entire sensation was simply gone. He groaned loudly, thrashing against his bonds, trying desperately to feel those touches again.

"No," he panted. "Please, ma'am, I need to cum!"

"Not yet, Connor," she replied. "There's something you have to do first."

So it was going to be one of those nights. Usually, she was satisfied with just getting him off, playing out her bedroom roleplay. Connor wasn't sure if she made herself cum or not, but she didn't ask him to reciprocate. Other nights, she made him pleasure her before allowing him to cum, sometimes having three or four or more orgasms until she felt he deserved his one.

Connor didn't hesitate. "I'll do anything, ma'am! Anything you ask, just please make me cum!"

For the first time that night, or in any of the other nights, M'gann hesitated slightly. Connor heard her swallow, as if working up her nerve, before replying.

"Is that right, Connor? You'll do anything?"

"Anything, ma'am!" He strained again against her power. "I'll do anything you want!"

Suddenly, his bonds were released, and he floated into the air. After a few seconds, he felt his knees touch the floor, and her telekinesis left him. Finally, his blindfold was pulled off. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did, his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

He knelt on the stone floor, practically on hands and knees, and M'gann stood before him. She had shifted her clothes away, so that now she was as naked as he was. Right in front of him, inches from his own face, was her own crotch, and bulging out from it, where her pussy was supposed to be, was an emerald-green cock.

It took Connor several seconds to realize that his jaw was hanging open, and he closed it with a snap. _She couldn't possibly…she can't seriously…_ His thoughts skittered frantically as the phallus filled his vision. It wasn't quite as big as his, but still a girthy seven inches, with a pulsing vein running from the base to wrap around underneath. Large balls hung below. He tore his gaze away and looked up into his girlfriend's eyes.

"M'gann," he swallowed convulsively. "What is this?"

The Martian girl giggled. "It's a cock, Connor." She reached down and began to stroke it lightly. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and she flushed, as if she weren't used to the sensation she was feeling.

"You know what I mean, M'gann," he shot back. "We've never talked about anything like this!"

"Oh?" M'gann put on an air or mock pouting, pursing her lips and leaning forward slightly. "But don't you want to make me feel good, Connor? Don't you want to make me feel like you just did?" She still stroked herself, and a small drop of precum leaked from the tip. She was definitely flushed now, and her breathing was becoming shallower. "After all," she added. "You did say you would do anything, right?"

Connor swallowed again, and felt his eyes drawn back to the green cock like a magnet. He _had_ said 'anything,' of course, but this? M'gann was wild and kinky once the bedroom door was closed behind them, but he had never thought that something like this could be on her list of fantasies.

He'd never thought of himself as being gay. In Cadmus, the genomorphs had taught him about homosexuality, or the concept at least, and he hadn't felt anything. Neither did he feel anything when he looked at his other teammates, like Robin or Wally. But here, on his knees, watching his Martian girlfriend slowly stroke herself to full hardness, and listening to her moaning under her breath, he felt his cock, which had softened once the blindfold had been removed, twitch and begin to harden once again. He made up his mind.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up once more.

For a briefest of moments, relief flashed across M'gann's face before she could compose herself. _She wasn't sure if I'd go along with this,_ he realized. _She was afraid._

Whatever she had felt, her dominating side was back in control once again.

"Use your mouth," she commanded. "Get it nice and wet."

Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned forward. His hands shook slightly as he reached out to grasp her, and she moaned at his touch. This close, it looked impossibly big, too big to fit in his mouth. Instead, he stuck out his tongue, and gave it a lick.

M'gann groaned, and her hands went to the sides of Connor's head. He kept licking, dragging his hot, wet tongue all over, wrapping it around the head. With his hands he stroked her rhythmically and played with her heavy balls. Was this how Connor felt when she blew him? It was no wonder he went wild whenever she did. Just with his tongue and hands, her legs were beginning to tremble and her breath came in gasps and moans.

Suddenly bold, Connor opened his mouth and plunged down on her. He almost immediately gagged, with her not even halfway in, and pulled back slightly. At least, he tried to. As soon as she felt his hot mouth wrap around her cock, M'gann's eyes shot open with a ragged shout and she pulled his head firmly back into her crotch. Unconsciously, she started to buck her hips, driving herself in and out of her boyfriend's face.

Connor gagged again and again as she repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Her cock completely filled his mouth with more left outside. It felt hot on his tongue, and he could feel the pulse within it. His own cock was now harder than ever, straining upwards to try and find its release. On a whim, he decided to try and make her feel as good as he did when their positions were reversed. Gently, he pulled her hands away from his head, and then he started to actively suck her. He bobbed his head forward to meet her thrusts, taking more and more of her shaft into his mouth. He still gagged, but he also ran his tongue and teeth along her length, trying to coax the orgasm from her.

"Oh fuck. Connor!" M'gann was in heaven. Her hips still rocked to their own accord, pushing deeper and deeper into his hot, wet mouth. The wet gurgling noises he made with every thrust only egged her on and made her even hotter. Her hands, now left on their own, rose to squeeze and pinch her breasts and nipples, sending electricity throughout her body. "Suck my fucking cock, Connor!" she cried.

Connor knew something was about to happen. In his hand, her balls were churning, and in his mouth her cock was trembling. Precum, bitter and watery, flowed almost continuously from the tip to slide down his throat. He wanted to taste her cum, wanted to drink down her essence. He –

Suddenly, M'gann was pulling herself out of him. A streamer of saliva briefly connected cock and lips before falling away, and Connor felt an almost imperceptible sense of loss. She was breathing hard, he realized, chest heaving and panting like she'd run hard. He felt pride at that. _First time, and I can do that?_ He thought wonderingly.

Composing herself, with a visible effort, M'gann smiled at him. "Such a good boy, Connor," she breathed huskily, bending down to stroke his cheek. Her touch felt cool against his hot skin.

"Please, ma'am," he whispered. "I want to taste you. I _need_ to taste you." The image of her hot, salty cum pouring into his open mouth made his cock twitch and he groaned.

"Patience, Connor," she cooed, still stroking his face. "There's one more thing I want to try."

Suddenly, Connor was lifted into the air. He didn't try to fight it, only waited eagerly for whatever she had planned. She levitated him back onto the bed, but moved him onto all fours, facing away from her. When he realized what she intended, he looked back at her, feeling a stab of panic. She sat behind him on her knees, spreading lube on her cock. With two fingers, she added a generous dollop to his exposed asshole. Despite himself, he moaned at the intrusion.

"Do you like that, Connor," she asked coyly. "Do you like my fingers in your ass?"

He only nodded, whimpering slightly. Her digits expanded inside of him, coating his rectum with lube. One finger found his prostate, brushing it briefly, and he jumped at the jolt of pleasure.

"Or maybe," M'gann continued, teasing. "Maybe you want something bigger in there." The finger probed his prostate again, harder this time, making him cry out. "Do you want my Martian cock in your Kryptonian asshole?"

"Yes!" There was no hesitation, although his voice was strained. His hands clenched into fists, bunching up the covers. "Yes, ma'am, I want your cock inside of me!"

He knew the words even before she spoke them. "Beg me, Connor." It was a low, throaty whisper. And on hands and knees, cock harder than ever before, and with fingers writhing inside of him, he begged.

"Please, ma'am! Please fuck my ass with your Martian cock! I need to feel you inside of me! Please, please, plea – guh!"

His voice cut off when he felt her press against him. Somehow, against his asshole, her cock felt even bigger, and he worried that it wouldn't fit. Still, she pressed, harder and harder, while he groaned and whimpered. It didn't hurt him exactly, but the pressure on his anus felt alien to him. When the head slipped inside with a jolt, Connor jumped, moaning and nearly pulling himself off of her.

Slowly, steadily, M'gann pushed her cock deeper into Connor's ass. She couldn't help a steady stream of gasps and moans herself. It was so tight! And warm, wrapping around her as if to pull her in by itself. Her cock throbbed and pulsed warningly. She wouldn't last very long with this amount of stimulation.

Finally, M'gann was all the way in, with her thighs resting against Connor's ass cheeks. There was still some room, she noted. Maybe in the future she could try something even bigger.

"M'gann…"

The voice, strained and weak, pulled her back into the moment, and her heart sank. Was she hurting him? Did he not like it as much as she did? A thousand worries spun through her mind, filling her with worry.

"Please, M'gann," he groaned. "Please fuck me!"

M'gann grinned and complied. Slowly, at first, she withdrew her cock almost all the way out, then pushed back in amidst a chorus of groans. Both of them were soon breathing hard, and they started panting in truth when she picked up her pace. Soon, despite her earlier worries about hurting him, she was slamming his ass hard and fast. Her thighs slapped and cracked against his ass with every stroke, and the sounds echoed off of the walls.

"You like that, Connor?" she asked. "Do you like that, bitch?"

Connor was too far gone to answer. His responses were merely inarticulate grunts and moans as his head thrashed from side to side. She could tell that he did, though. Every time she plowed into him, his hips came back to meet the thrust and ensure that every inch of her was sheathed inside of him.

M'gann leaned down and gripped a fistful of his black hair. She pulled his head back, then nipped hard at his throat. With her other hand, she reached around and began to jerk his stiff cock.

"Do you like being my bitch, Connor?" she whispered in his ear. "You're mine, and mine alone."

In response, Connor turned his head and captured her lips with his own. They held together for several heartbeats, still rutting together hard, then separated. He truly was hers, body, mind, and soul.

This was what made M'gann wet. Or hard, in this case. Connor was a living weapon, made from the DNA of the most powerful being on the planet, if not the solar system. And here he was, on hands and knees, with her cock planted in his ass, and practically begging for more. Dominating him, making him into a subservient bitch, gave her such a feeling of power and control that she'd never experienced before.

She was suddenly aware of the churning in her balls. She really hadn't been able to last that long. Connor was close as well, that much was clear even without telepathy. His cock was twitching violently in her hand.

"Oh fuck." She let her head fall back, closing her eyes. "Oh fuck yes!"

At the last moment, M'gann pulled out of him completely, grabbed him with her telekinesis, and turned him over. His eyes were glazed over, and she doubted that he even knew or cared what she was doing anymore. One hand flew to her cock, pumping wildly, while the other continued its work on his. The feeling of a male orgasm, so vastly different than what she was used to, hit her like a freight train, and she came screaming.

Thick, ropey strands of cum launched themselves from her cock, flying high through the air, then spattering across Connor's body. The first streamer hit him full in the face and began to drip down his chin, while the others, less powerful, smeared his chest, then dribbled onto his cock.

Connor followed soon after she started, and his own voice lifted in a roar that mixed with hers. His own sticky load splashed onto his chest, mingling with hers, then ran down his cock to cover her fingers. The two of them finished panting hard, bodies quivering as the last vestiges of their bliss left them.

With a satisfied sigh, M'gann collapsed next to Connor and snaked her arms around him. He was already asleep, she noted. Not that she minded. She watched with delight as his tongue unconsciously snaked out to lick up a portion of her cum, then gulp it down. She planted a kiss on his cheek, one of the few places that was cum-free.

"Good night, Connor," she said drowsily, feeling her own exhaustion start to pull her under.

 _Next time,_ she thought. _I want to see his face as I fuck him._

She giggled at the thought, then drifted to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
